


Keeping the Silence

by ThisInsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Protective Parents, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisInsanity/pseuds/ThisInsanity
Summary: Stile stilinkski is born with his soulmark. He doesn't meet his match until he's sixteen. His parents tried to hide the mark from him, but he was always a curious kid. The day he reads the mark is the day he stops speaking. Who needs soul mates anyway?Peter Hale didn't get his soulmark until he was seventeen. He was sitting eating dinner with his family, when he felt the tingle. He ignored it until after he was alone, his mark was over his heart.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 157





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm messing with the ages a bit. Know one dies in this fic. The updates will probably be slow as this is my first fic.

Stiles was born with a soulmark. It wasn't completely unheard of, it was actually quite common. The problem with his soulmark was the words, when his mother first noticed them she was horrified and burst into tears. When his father first saw the mark he was angry and swore if he ever met the useless bastard who was meant to be his sons other half he'd introduce them to his shotgun. 

Stiles soulmark was in the middle of his back which was easy enough to hide, his parents immediately covered the mark with a patch given to them by the nurses. When they returned home from the hospital with their newborn son they both swore to try to protect their sons innocence for as long as possible and when the time came they would be there to support him.

■I pity your soulmate.■

Stile stilinkski is born with his soulmark. He never wants to meet his match. His parents are the only people who know what his mark says. The day he reads the mark is the day he stops speaking. If he never says another word, even if he meets his match he can walk away and never have to deal with the asshole again.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters mark is over his heart.

Peter Hale isn't born with his soulmark. His soulmark appears when he is seventeen, he is eating dinner with his family when he feels the mark come in. He only pauses for a moment then quietly finishes his dinner before excusing himself from the table and retiring to his room. He makes sure the door is locked before sitting down on his bed and lifting his shirt. The soulmark is over his heart. His breath catches as he reads the words he's been waiting his whole life for.

■I want you to be happy■

What the hell does that even mean?! Finding his soul mate would make him happy, so why does it sound like they don't think they can give him happiness?


	3. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I'm not quite happy with it but this is what I've written. I may edit it later.

Years passed and Stiles still hadn't run into his supposed soul mate, which made him both happy and sad. He almost wanted to just get it over with so he could move on with his life. While the words were still just as horrible as when he first read them, they'd lost some of the sting over time. Stiles had just recently turned seventeen and was currently working in one of the only independant coffee shops in town.

Stiles had been working at "Espresso Yourself" for just over a year and had been made the manager by the owner Danni, for someone who was a walking disaster zone he was a pretty decent barista. He had several regulars who only came in when he was working. He was still selectively mute, but his boss was understanding of the reason why, even if she wasn't aware of the exact details. Stiles nametag let customers know he was mute, even though all his regulars were now aware they did occasionally get a new customer in. 

Stiles headed into work on Friday morning having only gotten a few hours sleep after going on one of his research binges. He got curious about something and then got lost down the rabbit hole that is the internet, he couldn't even remember what he was originally looking for.

When he got to work he opened up, put on his apron and nametag, then turned on the coffee machine. Not too long after, his first customer of the day came in. Andrew came in every morning on his way to work.  
"Hey Stiles, just the usual today" He called out as he walked up to the counter. Stiles gave him a smile and a quick thumbs up as he started his usual order. As soon as it was done he handed the coffee over and took the payment. " You have a good day Stiles" Andrew called over his shoulder as he left. There were several more customers after that, all regulars, the day was going quite well until about an hour before closing time. The bell on the door rang and an older gentleman in his late twenties and a guy around Stiles age came in. The older man glanced around as they walked up to the counter.  
The younger guy, who looked vaguely familiar spoke first, "Hey, you're still open right?" He asked Stiles.  
Stiles quickly nodded with a smile and pointed at his name tag so he would know he was mute. The guy glance at the tag and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Your friends with Scott right?" He nodded yes. "I'm Derek Hale I work with him at the vet's, I didn't realise you worked here" He said with a smile. Stiles smiled back at him realising why he was familiar. The older man hadn't said a word as he inspected the menu. Derek nudged him, the man scowled up at him, " What nephew.".  
Derek just rolled his eyes, "this is Scott's friend Stiles" he told him, then looking back at Stiles "This is my uncle Peter, he's in town for awhile and my mum told me to get him out of the house, I've been meaning to come in he for awhile and Peter needs his coffee."  
Stiles nodded along and then gestured to the menu. The whole time Peter watched Stiles as he gestured.  
Derek seemed oblivious to his uncle's judgmental gaze, " I'm not much of a coffee drinker Stiles, I'll get a hot chocolate, what about you Peter?" Derek said to his Uncle.  
However, when Peter opened his mouth he didn't order. Staring directly at Stiles he said "I pity your soulmate" And with that bombshell he spun on his heel and stalked out. Derek was horrified and quickly apologised before running after his Uncle.

Stiles stood frozen for awhile, he'd known it would hurt but experiencing it was something else. By the time he became aware again it was time to pack up, which he did numbly. Then he headed home to his apartment, curled up on his bed and sobbed himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I'm not quite satisfied, but this is what came out of my brain. \:3/

**Author's Note:**

> Recently edited the words, changed direction and they no longer made sense


End file.
